


I've Got Intentions Baby

by OwenToDawn



Series: Fanxy Child - OT5 [2]
Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: His phone pings and when he looks at it, spinning back and forth in his studio chair, he can see it’s Dongwook in their private chat.Dongwook: Seunghyun and Hyoseob are getting ready to arm wrestle each other for the right to pop your cherryHis phone pings again and he’s treated to an image of Seunghyun and Hyoseob locked in an intense arm-wrestling battle on Dongwook’s coffee table, beer cans and ashtrays shoved to the edges to give them room.Jiho: tell them they’re both out of the running
Relationships: Cheon Seunghyun | Millic/Woo Jiho | Zico, Cheon Seunghyun | Millic/Woo Jiho | Zico/Kwon Hyuk | Dean, Seunghyun | Millic/Dongwook | Penomeco/Hyuk | Dean/Hyoseob | Crush/Jiho | Zico
Series: Fanxy Child - OT5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628101
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I've Got Intentions Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to continue this 'verse really bad esp cuz of how many sub-vibes Jiho gave off in the first pic of this series. I included Jvcki in this one as a Supportive Friend and gave her a neat backstory that is definitely not real but given how much fetish gear she apparently owns I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments are loved!
> 
> Title from Love by Dean feat Syd
> 
> Also AO3 glitches and posted this twice so I'm sorry

_Jiho: I think I’m ready to try bottoming_

Jiho sends the message off to the group chat and then turns the notifications off. In the last few years of his relationship with the four others in Fanxy Child, he’s never been able to be…fucked. He tried once with Hyoseob and promptly panicked and said never again. And that was fine. Hyuk liked bottoming, so did Dongwook, and Hyoseob had no real issue with it as long as it wasn’t often. He and Seunghyun just stuck to hand jobs with each other if it was just the two of them because neither of them had any interest in trying to bottom. Or at least he thought so. He hadn’t even attempted to ask.

But ever since they’d cleared up the whole ‘Dongwook didn’t realize they were dating’ issue, he’s been thinking about it again. Well, more specifically, he’s been thinking about it since they all fucked Dongwook. And if he were to be really precise, he’s been thinking about it since he watched Dongwook’s eyes glaze over as Seunghyun fucked him. He wonders what it feels like to completely let go like that.

His phone pings and when he looks at it, spinning back and forth in his studio chair, he can see it’s Dongwook in their private chat.

_Dongwook: Seunghyun and Hyoseob are getting ready to arm wrestle each other for the right to pop your cherry_

His phone pings again and he’s treated to an image of Seunghyun and Hyoseob locked in an intense arm-wrestling battle on Dongwook’s coffee table, beer cans and ashtrays shoved to the edges to give them room.

_Jiho: tell them they’re both out of the running_

He knows it’s just a joke. But it still stings a little, because it’s a serious matter.

_Dongwook: Why don’t you come over and we can talk_

_Jiho: I really don’t want to talk to everyone at once right now_

It’s overwhelming even thinking about it. Having all four of them look at him while he tries to articulate what he wants makes his heart beat fast and his face feel flush, and not in a good way either. He’s not even sure _why_. He doesn’t think getting fucked makes someone less of a man. But it’s still terrifying to him. As much as he wants to know if he can feel the way Dongwook does when he bottoms, the thought of being that out of control even with people he trusts is…a lot.

His phone pings.

_Dongwook: You at the studio?_

_Jiho: ya_

_Dongwook: be there in like idk, fifteen minutes_

Jiho smiles down at his phone. There’s no point in mentioning that Dongwook is abandoning the others when they’re at his apartment. He won’t care. They’re best friends first and boyfriends second after all.

While he waits, he finishes tying up his loose ends for the night so he won’t have any excuses to try and avoid talking. He knows himself well enough by now. By the time he hears Dongwook punching in the code for his studio door, he’s already shut down his computer. It’s the first thing Dongwook notices when he walks in. The door clicks shut behind him as his eyes widen when he takes in the blank screen and Jiho curled up against the arm of the couch.

“Oh this is like… _serious_ , serious,” Dongwook says, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

“As opposed to some other kind of serious?” Jiho asks.

Dongwook holds his hands up in a pacifying gesture. “Easy, I get it. It’s a sensitive topic.”

“It _shouldn’t_ be. You and Hyuk do it all the time,” Jiho says.

“Yeah, ‘cuz we like getting dicked down. It’s not a requirement for being gay or something,” Dongwook says. He nudges Jiho thigh with his knee. “And none of us would want to fuck you unless you really wanted it.”

“I _do_ want it though,” Jiho says. He draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin on top of them. “I’m just…”

“Nervous?” Dongwook asks.

Jiho nods and then shifts his head so forehead is against his knees and he doesn’t have to look at Dongwook. “It’s like…with you and Seunghyun, you get so…I don’t know. But it seems nice.”

“It is,” Dongwook says, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Jiho’s shoulders. “Seunghyun’s good at taking care of whoever he fucks. He makes it easy to just feel it instead of thinking, you know?”

Jiho swallows and doesn’t lift his head. “No, I don’t know. I always think a lot when we have sex because I’m trying to make sure everyone feels good.”

Dongwook rubs his upper arm. “And you’re very good at it. But…is that what this is about? You want to not think?”

“Yeah.” Admitting it helps. He lets out a breath and leans into Dongwook’s grip, head slumping into Dongwook’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Dongwook laughs, a note of disbelief in his voice. “For what?”

"For being…selfish?”

“Is that a question?” Dongwook asks, laughing again.

Jiho whines out an incoherent and embarrassed noise. “It just…I like what we do just fine. I’m being greedy and making everything more difficult.”

“Hey, no. You’re not being greedy for wanting something,” Dongwook says. “Most people want to be taken care of in _some_ way.”

It’s not that easy. Jiho doesn’t know how to articulate what it’s like to spend his entire professional life as the person who takes care of everything. He’s not bitter about it. The members of Block B had worked hard too, every single one of them. But Jiho had done everything he could to keep the stress away from them, preferring to shoulder as much of it as possible. He only ever let Kyung and Taeil take some of it. And even then, it was only when they went behind his back.

That pattern spills over into his private life too. Minho is one of his best friends and unlike Jiho, he wears his sensitive heart on his sleeve so Jiho does his best to take care of and protect him. He’s the safe harbor for Minho to come home to. He’s not bitter about that either. He _likes_ taking care of his friends and colleagues.

But he’s tired. He’s been tired for years. It’s not like he thinks getting fucked will magically cure him of his insomnia and exhaustion, but he wants that moment of bliss he’s seen Dongwook have.

“Jiho?”

“Hm?” Jiho pulls back so he can look at Dongwook.

“You’re allowed to want to be taken care of, okay?” Dongwook reaches up to brush his thumb along Jiho’s cheekbone. “You work really hard. You deserve good things too.”

Jiho doesn’t know how to respond to that. He knows, objectively, that Dongwook is right. He’s had to help Dongwook get to a point where he recognized his _own_ self-worth after all. But it’s not that he doesn’t think he deserves to relax. He just…

“I don’t know _how_ to let someone take care of me,” Jiho says. “I know I deserve it, but when have I ever managed to relax?”

Dongwook laughs and pulls Jiho close again. “We’ll teach you. Just watch.”

-.-

They do try to teach him. The results however are mixed. Hyoseob tries to ban him from his studio and books two full days of pampering for the both of them. It’s a good idea. Hyoseob has good taste after all, luxurious but not too extreme. But all Jiho can think of through the facials and massages and poolside martinis is all of the work he isn’t doing, which just makes him feel worse.

“You’re a mess,” Ye-eun says a day after Hyoseob gives up. “I mean, Jesus, I asked you to hang out and look where we are.”

Jiho freezes, pen halfway through a character on the page of his lyric notebook. He looks up to see Ye-eun stretched out on his studio couch, ankles crossed together on the arm of it with her plaid red skirt falling to the top of her thigh.

“I…”

“If you were a woman, I’d just tie you up until your brain shut the fuck up,” Ye-eun says as she yanks her recently dyed red hair out of its ponytail and shakes it out. “Your boys are going about it all wrong.”

Which, right. Jiho keeps forgetting that Ye-eun’s a domme at a highly exclusive and private BDSM club in her spare time. He taps his pen against his journal and then tosses both items on his desk.

“So if I were a woman, how would you get me to relax?” he asks.

She grins and spins around, putting her feet on the ground so she can face him head on. “Our friendship has reached a whole new level, how exciting.”

Jiho rolls his eyes. “You’re one of the only people I can talk to about this.”

Ye-eun nods, expression sobering. “I know, and I take that seriously. No one I scene with has to worry about me running and telling and that goes for you and the others too. I’m a professional. And more than that, I’m your friend.”

The words are reassuring. “So how do you deal with someone like me?”

“Two ways – slow and steady or fast and hard,” she says. She hums and tilts her head to the side. “You would probably be the former. The way you work, if I tried to take control fast and hard, you’d just panic on me and that’s not the reaction I’m looking for. It’d have to be slow, but that’s hard too because if it’s too slow, you’ll get stuck in your head and fight it. I think you want it enough that as long as I didn’t let up while taking you down, you’d go easy. It’d just take time.”

“You think I’d fight?” Jiho asks with a frown.

“Not like you’re thinking,” Ye-eun says. “You’re not a brat, and you’re not looking for someone to put in boundaries for you. But you’ll get insecure and defensive if given the opportunity to think too long so I’d have to make sure I kept up whatever sensations I was using so you didn’t have a chance to get caught up in your own thoughts even if we didn’t go fast.”

Jiho mulls over the words and leans back in his chair. “That…feels accurate. You’re good at analyzing people.”

Ye-eun smiles. “You and I have that in common.”

“Do you think…you could talk to someone about all this for me?” Jiho asks. “Your analysis of…what I’d need, I mean.”

Ye-eun raises her eyebrows. “You want to do a scene?”

Jiho lunges out of his chair without thinking, driven by pure panic. “No! No thank you!”

“Okay, okay!” Ye-eun says as she laughs. “So what do you mean then?”

“Just…” Jiho chews at his bottom lip as he thinks. “I don’t want all that hard stuff that you do, I just want to relax.”

Ye-eun stands up and steps over to him, reaching out to grab his hands in hers. “Jiho, even without rough or hard play, sex where you let someone call the shots can be just as emotionally charged as me flogging someone for an hour. And you _love_ your boyfriends, which makes it all the more powerful. You’re a sensitive guy. It’s good that you’re taking it as seriously as you are.” She squeezes his hands and offers another smile. “So who is it that you want me to talk to?”

Jiho takes a deep breath. “Seunghyun. And maybe Hyuk too.”

“Okay,” she says. “I’ll let them know what I think will work for you. But you have to do something for me in return.”

“Oh? What?”

“We’re going clubbing tonight. I need to unwind and I’m not in the mood to deal with grabby hands,” she says, popping up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I need the big strong Zico to protect me.”

Jiho snorts. “More like you’ll need to protect me.”

Ye-eun just laughs.

-.-

Ever since the issues with Dongwook, the five of them have gotten better at communicating. Jiho’s almost grateful for it, even if it still depresses him when he thinks of how long Dongwook went thinking that none of them loved him, because it makes coordinating his own anxiety about bottoming easier. No one gets upset or jealous when Jiho mentions, casually, that he wants Seunghyun to do it. Hyoseob and Hyuk both offer to warm him up to it after Dongwook mentions it’s probably not smart to have Seunghyun’s dick be the first thing in his ass.

It makes him feel overwhelmed sometimes, how easily they all love each other. Their schedules don’t line up often, but they don’t have to. Not when there’s five of them.

But it is different to have all the attention on himself. Ye-eun tells him to treat it like practice for finally letting go, so he lets Hyoseob needle him about food and Dongwook bring him tea when he stays in the studio late and Hyuk stay over at his place most nights. Hyuk is good at care-taking. He doesn’t do it the way Jiho does. Or for the reasons Jiho does.

Jiho takes care of his friends out of some sort of weird, compulsive need to make sure they’re all okay. He’s not sure where or when he developed it. Maybe he was just born with it wired into him. But Hyuk takes care of people for his own benefit.

"It’s how I express that I care,” Hyuk says as he pulls Jiho’s comforter down to the end of the bed so that he and Jiho have more room. “And it makes me feel good to see that I’ve made them happy. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Didn’t say there was,” Jiho says as he stretches out on his stomach on the towels Hyuk has laid down on the majority of the bed.

Hyuk straddles his thighs and runs his warm hands down Jiho’s bare back, even his light touch making Jiho’s sore muscles twitch and spasm. “There’s value in what we both offer, but we both have to be careful that we don’t burn ourselves out taking care of other people. It took me awhile to find that balance. You on the other hand…”

Jiho groans and shoves his face into his pillow. “I know. I just don’t know how.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Hyuk says. “Now hush.”

Jiho stays quiet as Hyuk fiddles with his bottle of massage oil and a moment later, the smell of eucalyptus and lemon permeates the air. As Hyuk warms the oil in his hands, Jiho wiggles down so he can keep his head straight without suffocating himself, using his forearms as a way to keep his head propped up.

“This is probably going to hurt a bit, but let me know if it’s too much,” Hyuk says.

Then his hands are back and digging into the tense muscles, each press making Jiho want to kick his feet and yell like a child. Hyuk keeps going though. Eventually he sinks into the steady but painful thrum of having the tension dragged out of his muscles inch by inch, his brain turning to white static as thought becomes impossible to process through the pain. It’s not even particularly painful. It’s just unrelenting.

The thought makes him think of what Ye-eun said, about how he would need something constant to keep him down and relaxed. He’s thinking she’s probably right.

Hyuk’s hands reach his lower back and Jiho has to bite his lip to stop himself from yelping as his thumbs dig in. Somehow, Hyuk must know, because he hums out a comforting noise. He doesn’t let up though and before long, Jiho sinks back into the bruising feeling that begins to radiate through his body. Hyuk moves from his back to his arms. Then he helps Jiho out of his sweats and starts in on his calves. That hurts too – Jiho’s not even sure how he carries that much tension in his legs without even noticing.

As Hyuk’s hands move up to his thighs, the comforting silence of the throbbing pain begins to fail in keeping him from thinking. Because he knows what comes next. They talked about it earlier and Hyuk had walked him through how to clean himself out so that Hyuk can introduce him to fingering. Hyuk’s patient though. Jiho’s not sure how he can tell that he’s coming out of it, but he does, and digs his fingers in deeper, adding more pain to push him back down.

"There you go, baby, easy,” Hyuk says.

His fingers trail up and then back down. He works himself closer and closer to Jiho’s ass, fingers pressing into his sensitive and rarely touched skin until Jiho relaxes again. Jiho sinks into the rhythm of coming up to awareness at every new touch only to sink back down as Hyuk works the skin and muscle over and over. The hands pull away. There’s a click of the oil bottle and then the sound of Hyuk rubbing his hands together to warm it up.

Hyuk braces a hand on Jiho’s overstimulated lower back, rubbing into the sensitive skin over and over until Jiho’s relaxed back into the mattress. Only then does he push two of his slick fingers against Jiho’s hole. He doesn’t push in, just rubs and strokes like he had with each of Jiho’s muscles, getting him used to the feeling with each press. Unlike the massages though, this doesn’t hurt. Hyuk’s thumb presses at the space between his hole and his balls and he gasps, the sound wet and more desperate than he’s comfortable with, at the feeling of pleasure that rushes through him, distorting the sensation of bruising pain.

“Fucking hell, Jiho, you really do want it, don’t you?” Hyuk asks, sounding as breathless as Jiho feels.

Words feel too far away for him to answer. There’s too many sensations washing through him to think straight, the pain from sore muscles and the pleasure of whatever the fuck Hyuk is pressing clamoring around in his head. One of Hyuk’s fingers slips in and he chokes on his own breath. He’s not sure if it’s because of the endorphins swimming in his blood, but it doesn’t hurt like he expected, especially with Hyuk’s thumb continuing to press little circles just beneath his hole.

Distantly, he’s aware of Hyuk talking. Whatever he’s saying, Jiho can tell from the cadence that it’s meant to be reassuring even if he can’t make out the words through the roar of his own blood in his ears. His fingers curl to clench around the pillow as Hyuk thrusts the one finger in and out. Like everything else, he doesn’t let up. A second finger presses in and that’s the last straw. Jiho falls apart under the sensations. He rocks back onto Hyuk’s fingers, whimpers spilling from his lips as he chases the sensation of being stretched and filled.

"Yeah, there you go,” Hyuk says. “Fuck yourself on my fingers just like that, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Hyuk’s thumb pushes harder as his fingers angle down and the sudden pressure causes his orgasm to rush up through him hard and fast. He cries out, the sound tearing his throat, as he comes all over the bed without a single touch to his cock. His breath leaves his lungs in heaving pants as he shakes, leg kicking out as Hyuk continues to just rub and press and-

“Stop, fuck, fuck, I can’t-“

And then the fingers are gone and he’s being pressed down into the mattress, down and down with Hyuk’s warm and heavy weight on top of him as he shivers and clings to the pillow that’s wet from tears and spit. The low ache of the massage continues to thrum through him even with the endorphin rush from his orgasm. For a moment, he wants nothing more than to claw his skin off just to make the sensations stop so he can catch his breath, but then Hyuk shifts and goes limp, his full weight grounding him.

“Just breathe, you’re okay,” Hyuk says, separating his words with gentle kisses along Jiho’s neck and ear and cheek. “You did so great Jiho, I promise, I can’t believe how much you let go-“

The words jumble together in Jiho’s brain as he drifts. Hyuk doesn’t leave him for a moment, hands slipping up to play with his hair and caress first one arm and then the other, soft touches that comfort him and draw him back into his body. He swallows, throat painfully dry.

“I…”

“Yeah, hold on,” Hyuk says, already sitting back up and reaching for the water bottle he’d left on the nightstand.

He helps Jiho turn over and sit up, one hand rubbing down his back as the other holds the water bottle for him to drink. Jiho tries not to drink too quickly. Hyuk doesn’t give him a chance, letting him take the water in small sips before pulling it away and then wrapping him in a hug.

“How do you feel?”

Jiho closes his eyes and leans into him, too tired and sore to handle his own weight. “Is it like this for you every time?”

“No,” Hyuk says. “Sometimes, if like…” He pauses, gathering his thoughts. “Sometimes if I’m in the right head space, I can get like that. But not that deep or that easily.”

“Was it really easy? You had to massage my whole body,” Jiho says, rubbing his nose against Hyuk’s neck.

"That’s easier than most the things people need to reach that,” Hyuk says. “I’m a little worried actually…”

“Why?”

“You…you’ve clearly been needing this,” Hyuk says. His voice is hesitant, like he’s not quite sure of his own words, but he presses on anyways. “And I feel like it might be our fault for not noticing that you’ve been missing this, but even if it isn’t our fault, I think the way things are now, you could become easily overwhelmed from someone…fucking you. Seunghyun will have to be careful.”

Jiho can’t respond right away, brain moving too slow to process what Hyuk is saying all at once. He gets his worry though. He’s shocked, distantly, at how fast he’d come once Hyuk’s fingers got in him, and how he hadn’t even needed stimulation on his dick to do so. Combined with everything else, it was impossible for him to even try to remain in control. But he hadn’t been scared, even when he’d felt himself start crying. He trusts Hyuk, and he trusts Seunghyun too.

“I trust you guys,” he says. “And I…I really do want this. I think maybe part of me needs it?”

Hyuk nods, chin bumping against Jiho’s temple. “Yeah, I think you do.”

-.-

Seunghyun is there the next time Hyuk fingers him. It’s two weeks later and Seunghyun is going to fly out the next morning to join some of his other friends at a show, so the timing isn’t the best, but Seunghyun insisted.

“I want to see,” Seunghyun says as Jiho strips out of his clothes. “Ye-eun gave me some practical advice but I want to know what you need. Hyuk and Dongwook like…”

“We like being dicked down hard and fast,” Hyuk says with a beaming smile as he flops onto the bed, still dressed in a black tank top and sweats.

“The things I do for my boyfriends,” Seunghyun says, stretching out on his back on Jiho’s bed. He’s already stripped down to nothing, wanting to make sure he and Jiho were on equal footing even if the intention wasn’t to get him or Hyuk off. 

Hyuk rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because you don’t enjoy it at _all_. Come on, Jiho, go lay down.”

Jiho goes, climbing onto his bed and stretching out over Seunghyun, straddling his hips and then pressing their lips together. This part is easy, familiar. Making out and rubbing off on each other or exchanging hand jobs is usually their go to method to getting off with each other when it’s just the two of them. The familiarity helps him relax.

It’s not the same feeling as what Hyuk gave him before, but then, he hadn’t thought it would be. His relationship with Seunghyun is different. Their dynamic has always been equal, for lack of a better word. Jiho knows he takes to authority out of convenience. Seunghyun is the opposite. He’s laid back enough that he has no issue defaulting to an authority he respects, but he can easily silence a room when he wants to.

That’s what made things so tense between them when they first started hooking up. Seunghyun tried to take control but backed off the instant Jiho pushed. Hindsight makes Jiho regret his initial instinct. He remembers that first kiss, how demanding Seunghyun had been, how his stomach had gone tight and his knees weak. How every part of him wanted to roll right over and submit to whatever Seunghyun wanted from him and how that instinct scared the shit out of him.

He’s ready for it this time. Seunghyun’s hand slides up to frame his jaw in warning. Jiho sighs into the kiss. It’s all the permission Seunghyun needs to cup the back of his head, holding him still as his tongue slides against Jiho’s, teeth grazing his bottom lip. At the same time Hyuk’s fingers slide up his thigh. Jiho shivers, the physical tease of Hyuk’s touch combined with Seunghyun’s dominating kiss, making all his coherent thoughts scatter to the wind.

He gasps into the kiss and clutches at Seunghyun’s shoulders as Hyuk’s fingers slide up even further. Seunghyun sucks at his lower lip before pulling back. His gaze is heated, the intensity in his eyes making his stomach flip and the odd feeling at the back of his head come to the forefront. Seunghyun brings his fingers to Jiho’s lips, rubbing two of them over his lip.

“Suck,” he says, voice low and rough. “I wanna see…”

Jiho swallows and draws the first two fingers into his mouth. He only has the very tips in his mouth when Hyuk slides a finger into him.

“Hhnn…ahhh….f-fu…”

Seunghyun cuts off the noise by sliding his fingers deeper into Jiho’s mouth and instinctively, he sucks at them to stifle himself. Hyuk’s finger feels even better this time around. It’s not new and scary, but rather a prelude to what he really wants. His eyes slide shut as he works his tongue along Seunghyun’s fingers, gut tightening with arousal when Seunghyun curses.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Hyuk asks, thumb pressing against his perineum like before.

“Fuck yeah he is,” Seunghyun says. “Look at me, come on.”

Jiho drags his eyes open and meets Seunghyun’s gaze, moaning around his fingers as Hyuk continues to fuck him with his finger. Just meeting Seunghyun’s eyes is enough for that overwhelmed feeling to start slipping over him. The way he seems to radiate indifference even with desire clear in his eyes…something about it makes Jiho want to work hard enough that Seunghyun is as lost as he is.

Before that thought can complete itself, Hyuk slips his second finger in. Jiho almost bites Seunghyun’s fingers before his jaw goes slack as Hyuk angles his fingers down like he had the first time, pressing on his prostate hard as his thumb continues to push up against his perineum, the sensation making arousal tug at his gut and his balls feel heavy. He stutters out some sort of incoherent mess of words as he grabs at Seunghyun’s shoulders and the pillow. It’s like a switch being flipped. The unrelenting feeling of pleasure, with the pressure of Hyuk’s thumb and the slow stretch of his fingers, makes every thought in his head dissolve into nothing but incoherency.

Seunghyun’s fingers drag out of his mouth and Jiho can’t even protest it. Then he feels them close around his right nipple, warm and wet, and he spasms hard between the two of them.

“Ahh….haa….please…”

“Please what?” Hyuk asks, his voice sounding distant even as he kisses Jiho’s neck.

Jiho shakes his head and then collapses forward into Seunghyun, biting at his collarbone as he tries to regain his composure, but it just slips away again. Hyuk’s fingers pull out and then fuck back in, each thrust ending in him just pushing down and down and down on his prostate until Jiho’s rubbing his cock desperately against Seunghyun’s.

“Jiho-“

He’s not sure who’s speaking, all he knows is he wants more, or at least he thinks he does. Everything feels good and the pleasure pushes through his veins and makes every touch feel like it’s been dialed up a thousand times normal. He gasps, the noise wet against Seunghyun’s skin. He tastes salt on his lips and oh…

Hyuk’s fingers slip out of him and he goes limp against Seunghyun’s solid form, skin shivering and muscles twitching. Seunghyun squeezes the back of his neck and he lets out a shuddering breath against Seunghyun’s throat as his head begins to clear now that he doesn’t have a million sensations lighting him up from the inside. Hyuk’s hand rubs at his lower back and thigh.

"You’re okay,” Hyuk says.

Jiho nods, even though it’s not a question. “It’s…so good…”

Seunghyun laughs, breath puffing out across his hair. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Maybe too good,” Hyuk says. “What is it that overwhelms you?”

Jiho almost protests that he’s not overwhelmed but the drying tears on his cheeks are too obvious to make such a lie worth it. He closes his eyes and concentrates at Seunghyun’s heart beat instead. It’s beating faster than he would’ve guessed from the man’s expression, rapid like Jiho’s, like he’s almost overwhelmed himself. “It’s when you do that thing with your thumb. I feel like I can’t think at all.”

Hyuk hums a noise of understanding. “Yeah. I’m like…pushing on your prostate from the outside while hitting it with my fingers on the inside. It’s a lot.”

“You wanna let me try something different?” Seunghyun asks.

“I…sure,” Jiho says.

Seunghyun’s fingers nudge his chin until he looks up enough that Seunghyun can press their lips together. The kiss is a nice distraction from the remainder of his anxiety. Seunghyun’s tongue slips along his, wet and warm, but not forceful like before even if he doesn’t let Jiho control the kiss for even a moment. He’s so caught up in it, he doesn’t notice Hyuk’s lubed up Seunghyun’s fingers until two of them are sliding in.

He makes an incoherent noise that Seunghyun just swallows with a kiss. Unlike Hyuk, he doesn’t go right for his prostate – he can’t with the angle he’s pushing his fingers in at. He thrusts his fingers in at a slow pace, mimicking the rhythm to the way his tongue slides over Jiho’s lip and then into his mouth in a way that has Jiho sinking back down into the warm static of submission. The fingers feel different now, pleasurable in the way they stretch him open and thrust. It’s enjoyable, but not so much that he feels like he can’t breathe.

Seunghyun slips a third finger in without warning and Jiho gasps into his mouth, a soft moan escaping him as Seunghyun just bites at his lip instead. Jiho’s eyes open and he stares into Seunghyun’s eyes as his fingers curl into fists against his shoulders and his hips rock back to take his fingers deeper. Losing himself doesn’t feel as scary when he’s looking at Seunghyun. There’s something about his gaze that’s strong and grounded even with his desire laid so bare that’s comforting.

"Yeah, that’s what you want,” Seunghyun says. “Feel good?”

Jiho nods because it’s all he has the energy for. Seunghyun’s eyes crinkle up at the corners and Jiho can feel his smile as he presses their lips back together. He finds a rhythm of his own. He pushes back on Seunghyun’s fingers and then down to rub their cocks together, breath coming in quick pants as he breaks the kiss to tuck his face back down in Seunghyun’s neck.

“Fuck you look so good,” he hears Hyuk say.

There’s the sound of the lube being uncapped and a moment later, he hears the obvious noise of Hyuk stroking his own dick. The knowledge makes his face warm from a combination of embarrassment and arousal and he can’t help but go still, suddenly feeling shy and stupid and desperate. Seunghyun kisses the top of his head and slides his fingers out. Unable to help himself, Jiho gasps out-

“No, please…”

“You stopped moving,” Seunghyun says in way of explanation.

“I…”He squeezes his eyes shut tight. “I heard Hyuk…”

Hyuk laughs, not a mean sound. “Did you like it or no?”

“I don’t…know,” Jiho says.

"I don’t have to,” Hyuk says. “You just looked really good fucking yourself on Seunghyun’s fingers like that, but if you don’t want me to, I can wait.”

Hyuk’s words, the praise, send another little thrill through him and Jiho takes a deep breath as he tries to gather his thoughts.

“You can….keep going. Both of you,” Jiho says.

“You wanna come like that?” Seunghyun asks.

Jiho opens his eyes as he thinks. Seunghyun’s fingers feel good, but he’s not able to ignore the way Seunghyun’s cock feels against his, long and thick, and all he can think about is that he could probably take it if Seunghyun went slow enough.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, forcing his voice to stay steady. “And I want Hyuk to jerk off on me.”

Both of them swear, their profanity and the sudden way they both reach for Jiho and start moving him making him laugh a little. Seunghyun pushes him onto his back and presses their lips together in a rough kiss, grabbing at Jiho’s jaw with one hand as the other reaches down to spread his legs open as far as they’ll go. Jiho isn’t exactly flexible – he doesn’t dance enough these days. But he can spread easily enough for Seunghyun to fit between his legs.

Seunghyun breaks their kiss and sits back on his heels, accepting the lube Hyuk hands him and Jiho pushes himself up onto his elbows, watching as Seunghyun strokes his cock a few times. Looking at it now with a slightly clearer head, he’s wondering if he made a good choice.

“He’s good,” Hyuk says as he finishes shedding his sweats and kicking them off the bed. “Seunghyun is very aware of his dick size and knows how to use it.”

“Comforting,” Jiho says.

Seunghyun leans over him again, ducking down to press their lips together in a quick but soft kiss. “If you don’t like it or it’s too much, just tell me. We’ll do something else.”

“Okay,” Jiho says.

Seunghyun kisses him and then pulls away again. The next time he moves, it’s to put a steadying hand on Jiho’s hip and then rub the tip of his cock against Jiho’s hole. It reminds him of when Hyuk first fingered him. A light touch to get him used to the feeling. To tease him. To make him want it more. Hyuk sucks in a tight breath next to them and the next moment Seunghyun moves forward, the tip of his dick sliding in easy with how wet Jiho is.

It’s way different than fingers. Jiho’s fingers twist in the sheets as he holds his breath, brain racing as it tries to catalogue the feeling of being pushed open in such a way. Before his thoughts can finish coming together, Seunghyun pushes in again, sliding a little deeper and-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God…”

He squeezes his eyes shut tight, gasping as Seunghyun’s cock pushes along his prostate in a slow slide, the steady pressure making his own dick twitch and pulse out a thick bit of pre-come on his stomach. He exhales all at once, a desperate whine escaping him as he tosses his head. Lips press to his neck and there’s a soothing voice in his ear but he can’t make out who’s doing what.

There’s something about it that he can’t wrap his head around. The stretch, the pressure, the insistent pleasure that thrums from where Seunghyun’s cock presses against his prostate up through his stomach and the tip of his dick, all of the sensations twisting together and swamping his senses. And it just keeps going. Seunghyun doesn’t even move once he’s in, balls pressed tight against Jiho’s ass. But he doesn’t have to, cock plenty big enough to stimulate his prostate.

“You okay?” Seunghyun asks, and his voice sounds rough, like he’s moments from becoming completely unraveled.

Jiho opens his eyes again and there’s Seunghyun, face inches away from his, looking as desperate as he sounds. He swallows his own unintelligible moan and nods, fast, over and over until Seunghyun stops him by pushing their lips together in a filthy kiss that Jiho whines into as Seunghyun rolls his hips. It’s not a proper thrust. He barely pulls out, just short little thrusts that make Jiho’s breath escape him in rough pants.

“Fuck,” Seunghyun huffs out, hand reaching up to twist in Jiho’s hair as he buries his face against the side of Jiho’s neck and begins to bite at it in soft nips like he can’t help himself. “You feel so good, so fucking tight…”

“Put your back into it,” Hyuk says. “Fuck him like he wants.”

“Please,” Jiho says, his gaze slipping over to look at Hyuk who’s hand is working his own dick with quick strokes. “I want…”

Hyuk’s gaze sharpens. “Tell him what you want, baby. Tell him what you want to feel.”

Jiho swallows hard, throat and mouth dry as Seunghyun continues to fuck into him with the small but deep thrusts. “Fuck me. Fuck me ‘til I can’t think.”

Seunghyun swears again, the noise a half moan and half something rougher. Then he’s pushing himself up on both hands and shifting Jiho with an ease that makes his brain go fuzzy. Seunghyun works his arms up under Jiho’s shoulders, keeping himself propped up his elbows as his fingers curl into the sheets on either side of Jiho’s head. Moving on instinct, Jiho reaches up to wrap his arms around Seunghyun’s shoulders.

“Good boy,” Seunghyun says.

And then he fucks him. He rolls his hips, sliding almost all the way out before pushing in hard and deep again, each thrust dragging his cock along Jiho’s prostate and Jiho…Jiho is fucking gone. His vision goes blurry and he can feel his own cries in his throat but he can’t hear them over the way the pleasure of being fucked makes the blood rush through his ears. It’s like all the sensations Hyuk and Seunghyun had teased him with before, and yet it’s so much more. His grip on Seunghyun’s shoulders slips, hands sliding down to clutch at his biceps instead.

“Yeah, just hang on baby, I got you,” Seunghyun says, words pressing against his temple. “Fuck you sound so good, you can’t get enough can you?”

Jiho tries to talk, tries to answer, but then Seunghyun shifts and his own cock drags deliciously against Seunghyun’s stomach so all that comes out is an embarrassing whine that cracks as he gasps for breath. He’s not even embarrassed though, not now. How can he be when he can feel how fucked up Seunghyun is as he shakes against him, body trembling between each thrust.

He hears Hyuk say something like a question and then Seunghyun moves again, pulling his cock all the way out before pressing in again at a new angle, this time pushing the head of his cock right up against his prostate. Jiho comes. Or at least he thinks he does. He’s never felt an orgasm like this before, like all the pleasure is sparking out through his whole body, making his legs and arms shake even as he goes limp against the bed. It’s so fucking much and he can feel tears on his face again. His face burns with it.

But as he catches his breath and looks down, he can see his cock is still hard. Seunghyun’s sitting back on his heels again, having dragged Jiho down enough to keep his dick inside him, and he looks just as confused as Jiho feels. Hyuk lets out a breathless laugh.

“Holy shit, you gave him a tantric orgasm,” he says. “Lucky bastard.”

“A…what?” Jiho asks between desperate gasps from breath.

"It’s like an orgasm but you don’t actually come,” Hyuk says. “I’ve seen it in porn but not in real…l-life.” He pushes forward and that’s all the warning they have before he comes, come splattering across Jiho’s stomach and still hard cock.

Jiho jerks at the feeling, his cock feeling over-sensitive. Seunghyun shifts, rolling his dick back into him in a small thrust that has Jiho swearing and a hand flying down to cup his cock.

“I…I feel like I’m gonna come again,” he says, torn between wanting to and wanting it all to stop.

Hyuk stretches out on his side next to him, hand slipping through the mess he’s left behind before he knocks Jiho’s hand around and begins to stroke his cock in slow, lazy strokes. “Then do it. Let Seunghyun fuck your pretty little hole and come for us again.”

Jiho groans, head thudding back against the pillow. Seunghyun doesn’t lean back over him again, instead keeping up the small thrusts like he had before, never letting his dick slide out more than an inch as they work him over. Jiho bites at his own lip, trying to stifle himself. Then Hyuk is shifting to press their lips together and he gives up, whimpering against Hyuk’s lips and tongue as his orgasm rolls through him again, but this time his cock jerks in Hyuk’s grip and spills come out, thick and slow, all over their hands and his belly.

Seunghyun pulls out, a little faster than is entirely comfortable but it makes sense when he starts jacking his own dick. He comes after just a few quick strokes, adding to the mess on Jiho’s abdomen without looking the least bit sorry about it, not that Jiho has the energy to care about how messy he is. Two back to back orgasms, even if one of them wasn’t a…real…orgasm, has driven every possible thought from his brain. Seunghyun exhales hard and then drags himself to the side.

For a moment, Jiho thinks he’s going to get up and drag himself to the bathroom, but instead Seunghyun flops down on his side next to Jiho and wraps an arm around Jiho’s chest before cuddling up into his side and tossing a leg over his thigh. Jiho rolls into him instinctively, desperately wanting the warmth and comfort of his grip. Seunghyun holds him close, completely uncaring of the come that gets smeared between them.

"Well you two are useless,” Hyuk says as he pushes himself up off the bed. “I’ll go grab something to clean up, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you!” Seunghyun calls.

And then he’s shifting again and pressing their lips together. Jiho sighs into it, hands coming up to push through Seunghyun’s sweat soaked hair, delighting a little at the proof of how much he’d affected him. It’s a lazy kiss, both of them already moving slow from sleepiness. They’re interrupted by Hyuk throwing a wet washcloth across the room and slapping them both in the sides with it.

“Rude,” Seunghyun says as he pulls away to grab the cloth.

Hyuk just grins and flops onto the bed on the other side of Jiho as Seunghyun wipes Jiho’s front down and then slides the cloth between his legs to wipe over his hole. The touch makes Jiho jerk. A moment later, he begins to tremble, like the sudden touch at his hole now that the pleasure was gone had flipped a switch in a bad way. Seunghyun doesn’t seem surprised though. He finishes cleaning Jiho up and tosses the washcloth on the floor and Jiho can’t be fucked to care about it getting the floor wet.

“Here, I got the comforter,” Hyuk says.

“Thanks,” Seunghyun says, wrapping himself around Jiho and drawing Jiho as close as he can.

A moment later, Hyuk pulls the comforter over all three of them and presses up along Jiho’s back. Together, the two of them surround Jiho with skin on skin warmth and the warm blanket, both of them running their hands over Jiho’s sides and chest as his trembling begins to ease up.

“Ye-eun said this might happen,” Seunghyun says before Jiho can ask. “She was right about everything else too. You _really_ like having things in your ass.”

Jiho snorts and closes his eyes as he begins to laugh, pressing his forehead against Seunghyun’s collarbone. “Fuck…I really do. But it’s a lot.”

“You don’t have to do it all the time,” Hyuk says, kissing the back of his neck.

“Do you feel like this every time?” Jiho asks.

Hyuk chuckles and shakes his head, nose dragging against the knob where his spine meets his neck as he does so. “Not even close. And if it did, I wouldn’t sit on everyone’s dicks as much as I do. That’d be exhausting.”

“Whenever you want, just tell me,” Seunghyun says. “I’m sure Hyoseob and Dongwook would be interested. Actually, I know they are.”

Jiho can feel his face burning from a flush and he’s grateful neither of them can see him. “I can’t believe you almost arm-wrestled who got to fuck me first.”

"It wasn’t serious,” Seunghyun says, a little too rushed. His voice sounds much more serious when he continues. “We love you too much to joke about that. Really.”

Jiho’s been hearing it the last few years, but maybe it’s because of what they just got done doing, but the words make his chest go tight and his world feel like it’s been tilted just a little off center. Not in a bad way. Just…even now it’s hard to comprehend how much multiple people love him.

“I’m lucky…” He doesn’t mean to say the words out loud, but he’s halfway asleep so his brain to mouth filter is far from functional.

If Hyuk or Seunghyun respond, he’s asleep before they do.

-.-

Ye-eun pushes her fingers through Jiho’s hair, the action making his already heavy eyes blink close from how sleepy her actions make him feel. He can hear Dongwook in his kitchen fishing for an ashtray. They were supposed to be catching up on one of Dongwook’s favorite shows but it had devolved instead into a conversation about Jiho getting fucked for the first time. Jiho didn’t really mind.

It came from a place of care after all.

“It was a lot,” he says once Dongwook returns to the couch. He hears the clatter of the ashtray hitting the end table and the familiar sound of Dongwook’s lighter a moment later. Then the scent of nicotine.

“I knew it would be,” Ye-eun says. “You’re sensitive. I knew it from the moment I saw you.”

“Someone’s cocky,” Dongwook says, his voice teasing.

Ye-eun gives a dramatic noise of protest and shifts to slap his arm which leads to Jiho making a disgruntled noise as it makes his head move from her lap. She makes a soft cooing noise and pets his hair again. “Sorry baby boy, your boyfriend is rude.”

“I’ll spank him next time he lets me top him,” Jiho says, opening his eyes so he can look at Dongwook and watch his face go red.

“You don’t have a dominant bone in your body, be honest,” Ye-eun says.

He tilts his head back to look up at her. “Yeah, I suppose your right. I didn’t even realize it though, until recently.”

“You work too hard,” Dongwook says, hand reaching down to squeeze Jiho’s angle before he sucks in a drag of his cigarette. He exhales the smoke towards the ceiling where the fan lazily spins it away. “It’s a relief in a way.”

Jiho frowns as he closes his eyes and Ye-eun goes back to petting his hair. “What is?”

“You figuring this out about yourself,” Dongwook says. “I’ve been worried about you for years you know? Worried that you’d burn yourself out trying to carry everyone on your back because you’re too nice. But now you know better.”

“I…” Jiho can’t really disagree with Dongwook’s assessment. It’s accurate. “That still doesn’t mean it’s something I’m comfortable doing often.”

“It doesn’t have to be often,” Ye-eun says. “I have some women I don’t see for months between scenes. But everyone needs to be coddled sometimes.”

“Even you?” Dongwook asks.

“Yeah, even me. And even Seunghyun too,” Ye-eun says. “It’s not necessarily submission in a kinky way, but everyone needs to be taken care of. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Her words seem obvious, but for the first time, Jiho actually finds himself believing them. He pushes himself and grabs the back of Dongwook’s neck, hauling him in for a quick kiss on the lips and then a longer, noisier one to his forehead before he flops back into Ye-eun’s lap. Ye-eun giggles at Dongwook’s shocked expression.

“What was that for?” Dongwook asks.

“For being a good boyfriend,” Jiho says.

“You’re such a sap,” Ye-eun says.

Jiho just grins. “Yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username


End file.
